


Ready to take off

by mkhhhx



Series: KiHo Bingo S2017 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Air Force, Domestic, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanics, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun is Hoseok's wings and Hoseok is Kihyun's lucky charm.





	Ready to take off

**Author's Note:**

> For my second KiHo bingo square, Wings~

“Baby, baby wake up”

Hoseok opens his eyes, catching Kihyun’s figure walking around the room, he’s anxious. With a groan he falls back on the soft pillows and in a matter of seconds Kihyun is sitting on the edge of the bed poking him.

“You need to get dressed”

“I’m almost ready” Hoseok mumbles, curling around his lover’s waist.

“You’re naked” Kihyun deadpans.

“That’s because last night we…”

“Shin if you don’t get up this instant you’re not getting breakfast”

Hoseok gets up, wears some shorts and gets to the kitchen where Kihyun is waiting with a cup of coffee. He can’t function very well yet but Kihyun looks hot as hell in his formal uniform and so he smiles to himself.

“You’ll come get me with the car after I finish, right?”

“Yes and we’ll go for lunch”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“Wish me good luck?”

“The best of luck” Hoseok mutters, kissing Kihyun’s forehead and gently brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

A car stops in front of their door and the engine dies down along with a couple honks, must be Hyunwoo. Kihyun pecks Hoseok’s lips one last time, takes his bag and is out of the house. They are supposed to be early at the camp to check the airplane, even though Hoseok already checked everything twice the day before.

He picks clean and nice clothes, forgotten in the back of their closet and after a quick shower he’s in his car, heading to the centre of the city, buzzing with life. He needs to park quite far from the big square and walk there but he doesn’t mind. Thankfully, his short but muscular body allows him to pass through the crowd with ease, until he finds a good spot to settle, taking out his binoculars.

First go the tanks, then the soldiers, moving in the rhythm of the drums, like they are on person. From somewhere, the president is giving his speech, the sound traveling all over Seoul, via loudspeakers and played in every household’s television.

Last go the air forces, people cheering, the kids captivated by the slim, elegant silhouettes dotting the sky. Black, white, red and blue smoke, their flag’s colors creating shapes, the aircrafts taking smooth and steep turns, all for entertainment purposes, such driving methods rarely used in actual air battles. The look on the boy’s face next to him is worth it.

The airplanes are coming closer and he can distinguish each one just from the sound. He looks up, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand. The aircraft producing blue smoke is Hyunwoo’s, the white one Minhyuk’s. Ηe is not sure about the black one, but the red, it certainly is Kihyun’s, the one making the most noise, always a little feisty on it’s left turns and much smoother on the rights. He can’t see, but he knows Kihyun is smiling inside, high on adrenaline. He is proud as ever.

~

“Hoseok, there was an accident”

“An accident?” He gets up from his office and follows Hyunwoo out to the garage.

“No casualties, we are bringing the plane to you, an F16, left wing broken, check it, fix it.”

Hoseok slightly bows and waits, arranging his tools and finding the plane’s manuals. It’s been more than a year working in the camp and he has already dealt with many problems, thankfully none fatal for the pilots so far. The car brings in the aircraft, seriously damaged but still in a good condition, Hoseok recognizes it as one of the newest models. The wing is crumbled and on a quick first glance the main problem seems to be on the wheels and maybe the control panel. He is informed that he’ll have a full report later.

It’s his third day working on the F16, Jooheon helping him to get the job done more quickly when a figure appears at the garage’s door, hidden in the shades, watching them. At first they don’t notice, drenched in sweat and oil, their full body uniforms more of a burden in the heat of the summer.

“Hello?” the man gets closer and Hoseok is about to tell him that he can’t be there, until he distinguishes the deep green and golden lines of the air forces uniform and also, the crutches.

“Can I see it?” he questions, stopping a good ten meters before the mechanics and it takes a moment for Hoseok to register that he means the plane.

“Are you the pilot?”

“I am” he confirms and takes it as an invitation, getting close enough to touch the aircraft’s broken wing, now fixed, but the glue and extra metallic patches visible. The information he received was clear enough. A bad landing, the wheels not working the way they were supposed to, the pilot calm enough to not crush badly and instead get out with minor injuries, if a broken leg counts as that and the plane’s machine still working.

“Will it be able to fly again?”

“It’s almost finished” Jooheon answers with a smile. It’s his first time working on something so big, usually it’s just the usual checkups and he is as happy as Hoseok to watch the plane being restored, if not even more.

“Thank you” he says, leaving his crunches and leaning on the plane’s side, like he’s apologizing for hurting it.

Hoseok always found the relationship between the pilots and their aircrafts amusing and sweet. “It’s the mechanic’s child and the pilot’s lover” Hyunwoo had told him once, over their rare conversations. He understands and respects that, feeling like he is witnessing a personal moment, when the pilot closes his eyes running his fingers on the cold metal, as if he’s comforting the hurt plane. Jooheon must have felt the shift of atmosphere too, awkwardly wiping the oil running from the machine and pooling on the floor.

“I’m Yoo Kihyun, I’m new here” the man offers suddenly, with a wide smile turning to them.

“Shin Hoseok and Lee Jooheon” they both bow, because he is a pilot, regardless of his age.

~

Their first date Is kind of awful, because all they talk about is planes and the army. Don’t get him wrong, Hoseok loves his work, but he’d rather know more about Kihyun than the ideal speed for doing left turns in an F16. Kihyun looks generally anxious but comfortable talking about the plane, so Hoseok lets him, even if he already knows all of this stuff.

It’s been four months since the first time they met and Kihyun’s leg is still weak and Hoseok suspects it’s more than just broken, but he doesn’t want to ask about it. For once, they see each other out of their workplace and Kihyun looks as stunning out of uniform as he is when wearing it, just more relaxed and casual.  

He is thin and short, black spiked hair and sparkling eyes. He reminds Hoseok of a fox, in the way he is always aware of his surroundings. The serious uniform is replaced by a simple light blue shirt and a cardigan, paired with jeans, style similar to Hoseok’s. They order seconds at the small ramen shop and walk at the park after the sun sets, the conversation flowing pleasantly, Kihyun asking Hoseok his favourite type of planes, tools, flowers.

~

So, Kihyun walks with a cane and that’s not a problem. Has been since they first dated and Hoseok doesn’t even notice it sometimes, that his boyfriend needs help walking. He doesn’t spare a second glance to those looking at them when they are out together and never thought about it as a kind of disability, even if it partly is, but it’s also a part of Kihyun.

It becomes a problem through, when Kihyun comes back from the grocery store crying.  Hoseok, who was working on his laptop at the living room rushes to take the bags off his hands and tries to calm him down, Kihyun was never the one to cry.

“The kids at the street called me grandpa, it was not the first time Hoseok” he admitted after Hoseok made him drink water and held him until he stopped sobbing. Telling him that Dr. Watson also walks with a cane and he’s awesome wouldn’t help this time and he doesn’t really know what to do or say, so he keeps holding Kihyun until they fall asleep on their couch.

After that, Kihyun gets stubborn. He signs up for a physical therapy program he should have been attending in the first place and Hoseok goes with him when he’s not working. Some nights his leg hurts so much that he needs help walking to the toilet and Hoseok makes him midnight snacks to feel better.

It takes months, but there are results. Kihyun on his good days can walk without any help around the house and even climb stairs. The nurses say he’s gonna be fine soon, if he doesn’t push himself so hard, which is apparently something he does.

~

On their forth date, they talk about their jobs again, but it’s kind of welcomed this time.

“When did you decided you wanted to become an aircraft mechanic?” Kihyun drinks his tea, cozy and warm in the café he had picked near work.

“Funny story, I wanted to become a pilot.”

“Oh…so… didn’t you pass the training for it?”

“I have a severe fear of heights”

“No shit” Kihyun laughs, a clear happy sound.  
Hoseok explains how he adored airplanes as a child and teenager and about discovering his fear the first time he stepped into an airplane to travel to Japan, requesting to have the window seat.

Kihyun, on his turn says that his father works for the army too and from a very young age he was fascinated with the uniforms and the metals and the people at the parades, joining the army as soon as he finished school and discovering his love for flying, after randomly meeting Hyunwoo through mutual friends.

They both work the next day, the fact not stopping them from trying their singing abilities at a karaoke bar and Hoseok decides he needs to listen to Kihyun’s sweet voice more. They spend the night singing together, with cola and chips, sharing their first kiss leaning on Hoseok’s car, rushing to go to their homes and change clothes for work. Jooheon later finds Hoseok sleeping on his desk.

~

“I think Hoseok-hyung likes Kihyun-hyung, over”

“Do you have evidence? Over.”

“Hyungwon-hyung said he saw something at the security cameras last night. Over.”

Jooheon thinks Hoseok can’t hear him talking with Im Changkyun of the control department with walkie-talkies hidden behind their tool counter. Also Hyungwon spends half his day sleeping in front of the panels and probably saw nothing, or so Hoseok prays because he assured Kihyun that nobody suspects a thing about them dating and doesn’t want to get skinned alive by the smaller man.

He decides against trying his luck and explains to Kihyun that making out at work is “unethical” and it actually works for a couple days until they meet at the cafeteria’s toilets and for some reason the next day everyone is using walkie-talkies except them. Bribing Im Changkyun with sweets and coffees was the right thing, until their engagement day, which wasn’t a big surprise to anyone really, even the cleaning lady seemed to know.

~

Kihyun finds comfort and safety in Hoseok, maybe because he also happens to be his plane’s mechanic apart from his own boyfriend. He asks Hoseok to watch their exercises, Kihyun usually flying along Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. That’s why he purchases a good pair of binoculars and he lets a chair out of the garage, asking Jooheon to take over for him while he watches the F16s.

“I would never crush knowing you are watching me you know?” It’s a strange thing to say on their one year anniversary, after luxurious dinner and just before going to sleep, a little dizzy from all that wine, but Hoseok smiles in return because he kind of understands.

“So please keep watching over me?” Kihyun moves closer, intertwining their fingers together and Hoseok seals the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
